Bunga dan Matahari (Riren ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Tanpa sinar matahari, bunga akan mati. Tanpa adanya Eren, Levi pun akan mati. [ riren - eremika - rivetra ]


_"Perasaan ini, sungguh terlarang Adikku."_

 _"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kakak."_

.

.

.

.

 **BUNGA DAN MATAHARI**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, KingdomAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah klasik cinta terlarang dari dua pemuda. Berstatus sama-sama seorang Pangeran dari Kerajaan yang berbeda membuat mereka berteman akrab sejak kecil. Sebut saja mereka Levi Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger. Dua pemuda dengan sifat yang amat sangat bertolak belakang ini memiliki jalinan pertemanan yang terlihat bak dua orang sejoli.

Jika Eren memiliki kulit mulus agak kecoklatan, maka Levi memiliki kulit putih mulus bak air susu.

Jika Eren memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan ceria, maka Levi memiliki sifat dingin dan tak peduli.

Jika Eren selalu memamerkan senyum menawannya, maka Levi jarang sekali menunjukkan senyumannya.

Jika Eren memiliki tubuh tinggi, maka Levi memiliki tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari sahabatnya dan memiliki tubuh yang kekar.

Jika Eren memiliki mata hijau bak permata zambrud nan indah, maka Levi memiliki mata hitam keabuan dengan tatapan membunuh.

Dua Kerajaan pun menjalin persahabatan yang baik pula. Levi Ackerman berasal dari Kerajaan Bunga, dan Eren Jaeger berasal dari Kerajaan Matahari. Bahkan jika nama kedua Kerajaan di gabung pun akan menjadi "Bunga Matahari".

Bukankah sangat serasi?

Hanya saja, kedua belah pihak memiliki aturan masing-masing. Katakanlah, setiap daerah maupun kawasan memiliki peraturan tersendiri yang harus di patuhi.

 _Larangan adanya hubungan sesama jenis._

Baik Levi maupun Eren paham akan aturan yang satu itu. Sudah di ajarkan sejak kecil oleh Baginda Raja maupun Baginda Ratu. Mereka pun menurutinya.

Awalnya.

Sampai ketika kedua belah pihak pun menyadari perasaannya masing-masing. Eren memang selalu menganggap Levi adalah Kakak yang baik serta mengayomi. Levi pun begitu, ia juga menganggap Eren sebagai Adik yang harus di jaga dan menyebalkan.

Namun takdir pun berkata lain, kedua pemuda berstatus Pangeran itu nyatanya telah jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Keduanya berusaha menutupi hubungan terlarang mereka, karena hukuman untuk orang yang melanggar peraturan yang satu itu sangatlah berat.

Baik Levi dan Eren tak ingin orang terkasihi menjalani hukuman berat itu.

.

.

.

.

Alkisah bermula ketika Baginda Raja dari Kerajaan Matahari memutuskan untuk menikahkan Pangeran kebanggaan mereka dengan Putri cantik berwajah oriental dari Kerajaan Shiganshina. Mikasa Ackerman namanya. Tentu saja Eren menolak mati-matian perjodohan itu. Sudah cukup Levi di hati, tak ingin yang lain.

Selain Eren, ternyata Levi juga sudah di jodohkan oleh Putri cantik dari Kerajaan Maria. Petra Ral namanya. Dan Levi pun juga menolak perjodohan konyol itu.

Umur mereka masih bisa di bilang muda. Masih 18 tahun, masa-masa dimana para remaja ingin menikmati masa muda dengan seorang kekasih maupun sahabat mereka. Tak ingin menikah dan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dan memimpin Kerajaan.

Namun Baginda Raja dan Ratu tetap bersikukuh memaksakan kehendak. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, kedua Kerajaan bersekongkol untuk membujuk Pangeran mereka agar ingin menikah.

Namun tetap saja, mereka menolak dengan tegas perjodohan itu.

Sang Raja yang penasaran akan alasan sang anak lelakinya menolak perjodohan pun bertanya, "Nak, kenapa kau menolak Putri Mikasa dari Kerajaan Shiganshina? Dia sangat cantik dan budi pekertinya baik."

Eren hanya menatap malas sang Raja yang berstatus sebagai Ayah kandungnya. "Aku tak menyukainya."

"Kalau sudah terbiasa, kau akan menyukainya."

"Tetap saja aku tak suka."

Grisha Jaeger—Raja dari Kerajaan Matahari berusaha sabar menghadapi sang anak. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Kalau iya, siapa nama gadis itu? Dari mana asalnya? Ayah ingin tahu."

Eren Jaeger melebarkan mata. Jantung mulai berpacu lebih cepat. Tangan dan kaki sangat kaku untuk sekedar di gerakkan. Bibir begitu kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu bahkan dua kalimat. Sang Raja masih setia menunggu jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya.

Sebenarnya, di Kerajaan Matahari tak pernah mempermasalahkan status seseorang. Baik itu anak bangsawan ataupun hanya sekedar buruh dan petani. Semua terlihat sama saja. Jadi jika Eren menjalin kasih dengan seorang pelayan pun tak menjadi masalah bagi Baginda Raja maupun Ratu.

Masalahnya, Eren tengah menjalin kasih dengan sahabat karibnya yang memiliki status seorang lelaki tulen. Itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran terberat yang ada di Kerajaannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Tapi biarkanlah Putri Mikasa berkencan denganmu satu hari saja."

Sang Raja akhirnya kembali membuka suara. Membuat jantung Eren hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "B-baik Ayah."

Eren gugup sekali. Sekujur tubuh merasa sangat menegang ketika tangan besar Grisha menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Segeralah kenalkan kekasihmu pada Ayah dan Ibu."

Lain Eren, lain pula dengan Levi. Kenny Ackerman—Raja dari Kerajaan Bunga tetap bersikukuh menyuruh pemuda berambut model _undercut_ agar mau menikah. Tapi, bukan Levi Ackerman namanya jika tak keras kepala. Pemuda berparas dingin itu tetap tak ingin menuruti kemauan sang Ayah.

"Levi, kau harus menikah dengan Putri Petra."

"Tidak."

"Dia sangat baik, cantik, dan juga berpendidikan. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengan wanita sepertinya?"

"Aku."

"LEVI ACKERMAN!"

Levi hanya mendelik malas pada Ayahnya. Benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening, "Apa?"

"Nak, setidaknya temuilah Putri Petra sekali saja. Agar kalian lebih akrab."

Sang Ratu—Kuchel Ackerman—akhirnya turun tangan. Levi lemah jika sang Ibu sudah memerintah, "Tapi Ibu—"

"Temui dia nak. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." sang Ratu tersenyum lembut pada Levi.

Pangeran dari Kerajaan Bunga hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia kemudian berjalan menunduk, "Aku ingin pergi menemui Eren."

"Ah, temui dia nak. Kalian berdua 'kan sebentar lagi akan menikah." ucap Kuchel.

Senyum tipis mulai terpatri di wajah sang Pangeran. Yang ia pikirkan adalah dirinya dan Eren akan menikah. Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, memimpin kedua Kerajaan dengan adil dan bijaksana. Namun pada kenyataannya bukan itu yang di maksud Ratu dari Kerajaan Bunga.

.

.

.

.

Rembulan malam menemani kegiatan para bangsawan yang tengah berpesta pora di dalam Kerajaan Maria. Levi yang sebenarnya sangat malas datang ke Kerajaan sang calon istri pun berjalan gontai. Tak ada tanda-tanda kebahagiaan di raut wajahnya. Walaupun rupa sang istri sangat elok untuk di pandang, namun tetap saja ia tak berminat.

Petra yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah Levi pun menatap bingung, "Ada apa Pangeran Levi?"

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah jawaban yang selalu di lontarkan seorang Levi Ackerman. Petra hanya tersenyum lembut lalu kembali menatap aula istana yang banyak kedatangan tamu.

Beberapa ada yang tengah sekedar berbincang, menari, duduk, dan lain-lain. Levo tak berminat sama sekali disini, ia mati kutu sekarang. Katakanlah jika Levi adalah Pangeran dengan sifat _introvert_ yang tak menyukai kegiatan pesta. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di dalam kamar dan berduaan dengan Eren.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Eren, ia belum bisa menemui sang pujaan hati sekarang. Waktu begitu mendesak, membuat dirinya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu bocah berkulit coklat itu.

"Hai."

Suara lembut namun terdengar dingin seorang wanita berdengung di gendang telinga Levi. Pemuda berwajah datar pun menoleh. Menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Putri Petra. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menggandeng lengan seorang pria. Pria yang sangat familiar di mata Levi.

Eren Jaeger.

"Ah, Putri Mikasa! Lama tak jumpa!" gadis berambut coklat karamel itu berhamburan memeluk gadis di hadapannya. Terlihat mereka berdua seperti sedang mengadakan reunian dadakan.

Levi dan Eren sama-sama terdiam. Menatap wajah masing-masing, terlihat raut menyedihkan dan rindu yang amat dalam. Mereka rindu satu sama lain.

"Hai, Kak." ucap Eren tersenyum

"Lama tak jumpa, Adik." ucap Levi tanpa memperlihatkan senyumannya.

Terasa dingin dan sunyi bagi Eren maupun Levi. Padahal kondisi istana sedang ramai-ramainya. Namun kedua Pangeran itu hanya diam mematung.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kak?" tanya Eren pada akhirnya. Membuat pemuda Ackerman sedikit tersentak, "Mengunjungi Petra."

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" kini Levi yang bertanya.

"Menemani Mikasa berkunjung ke istana ini." jawab Eren.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Suhu dingin kembali menyerang dua pemuda yang tengah di landa kecanggungan luar biasa parah. Levi dengan sifat _introvert_ nya tak mampu mencairkan suasana.

"Bisakah kita berbincang di luar? Disini terlalu berisik." ucap Eren sembari menatap lekat Kakak tersayang.

Levi pun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

Suhu dingin serta gelapnya malam tak membuat kedua pemuda itu lelah. Mereka menikmati suasana heningnya malam dengan bahagia. Eren tersenyum tipis. Lalu menatap langit malam dengan hiasan bulan purnama di atasnya.

"Aku senang mendapat kabar kau akan menikah."

Levi menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Kau tidak sedih?"

Pemuda Jaeger menggeleng, "Tidak. Lagipula itu bagus bukan? Putri Petra sangatlah cantik. Kau beruntung bisa menikahinya, Kak."

Pangeran Levi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, dengan semua kehidupannya, dengan semua peraturan yang membuatnya tak bisa bersatu dengan pria yang amat sangat ia cintai. "Kau juga akan menikah dengan sepupu jauhku, Mikasa."

Eren terdiam. Ia menatap rumput-rumput hijau yang ia injak. Menatap beberapa kerikil batu yang dengan sengaja ia tendang.

"Perasaan ini, sungguh terlarang Adikku." ucap Levi pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kakak." sahut Eren.

Levi berhenti melangkah. Kemudian berdiri menghadap pemuda yang kadar kecantikannya bertambah berkali lipat jika terkena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Ah, bagaimana bisa Levi mencintai gadis lain jika pemuda di hadapannya jauh lebih mempesona? Eren hanya pasrah ketika kedua tangan Levi menahan kedua pundaknya. Lalu menghadapkan tubuh kurusnya untuk menghadap Pangeran Ackerman.

"Kau ini bagaikan matahari Eren, selalu menerangi kehidupanku." ucap Levi sembari menatap manik mata Eren.

Eren hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Levi, "Dan kau bagaikan bunga bagiku, Kak. Selalu membuatku nyaman dan tentram."

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren Jaeger."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Levi Ackerman."

Tak selang lama, kedua bibir bertaut mesra di bawah sinarnya rembulan. Mengecup mesra bibir lembut sang kekasih, merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel sebahu menatap aksi berani Levi dan Eren. Petra Ral, menatap dengan tatapan sedih ketika melihat Pangeran Levi berciuman mesra dengan pemuda lain. Dan parahnya lagi pemuda itu adalah calon suami dari sahabatnya sendiri, Mikasa Ackerman.

Petra menangis terisak, ia lalu pergi menjauh dari dua pemuda yang masih sibuk mengecup satu sama lain di belakang istana Maria.

.

.

.

.

Baik Kerajaan Bunga maupun Matahari kini dalam keadaan sangat suram. Setelah Levi dan Eren berciuman di belakang istana Maria, Putri Petra mengadukan hal tersebut pada Baginda Raja Bunga. Sekarang, keadaan Kerajaan Bunga dan Matahari semakin renggang sekarang. Tak ada ikatan pertemanan, semuanya hancur seketika.

Sang Raja begitu marah. Baik Levi dan Eren hanya bisa menunduk diam. Para pengawal serta pelayan tak berani berkomentar. Ternyata Pangeran tampan kedua belah pihak adalah seorang _homoseksual._

"Tapi Aku mencintainya, Ayah."

"DIAM KAU LEVI ACKERMAN! KAU TAK BERHAK MENGELUARKAN SUARAMU DI SINI!"

Kenny marah besar. Sedangkan Kuchel hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di sebelah sang suami. Hati Ibu mana yang tega melihat suami dan anaknya bertengkar.

Lain pula di Kerajaan Matahari. Bahkan Grisha yang sudah terlihat naik pitam pun menampar keras wajah Eren. Berulang kali, namun Eren tetap membungkam suara. Ia pasrah mendapat hukuman dari sang Raja.

"DASAR _BRENGSEK_! DASAR _HOMO_! _MENJIJIKAN_!"

Tak henti-hentinya sang Raja mencaci maki serta menampar wajah sang Pangeran. Carla Jaeger sudah tak kuasa menatap penderitaan sang anak.

"HENTIKAN SUAMIKU! KAU MENYAKITI EREN!" teriak sang Ratu memohon pada suaminya. Ia berlutut di kaki sang Raja, memohon ampun untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Eren meneteskan air mata. Ia tak tahan melihat sang Ibunda menangis sambil bersujud di kaki Raja. Pemuda dengan mata hijau zambrud itu merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"I-ibu—hentikan, Aku memang bersalah." Eren berusaha berbicara. Namun sang Ratu tetap bersujud.

"Baginda Raja—hiks, kumohon hentikan semua ini. Hukum Aku saja, hukum Aku! Jangan Eren! Aku salah mendidiknya!"

"TIDAK! IBU TIDAK BERSALAH! AKULAH YANG SALAH KARENA SUDAH MELANGGAR PERATURAN KERAJAAN!"

Eren terisak. Kakinya seketika menjadi lemah untuk sekedar berdiri. "Ayah, Aku siap menerima hukuman. Apapun itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Sang Ratu terkejut. Ia mendekat kearah Eren. Mencengkram bahunya keras, "Apa kau gila? Kau ingin Ibumu ini sedih?!"

"Bu, Aku sudah mengakui jika Aku salah. Aku akan menerima segalanya."

.

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar jika Eren akan menjalankan hukuman membuat Levi panik. Ia segera menyusul ke Kerajaan Matahari yang sudah pasti akan di larang oleh sang Raja. Namun Levi tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

"MINGGIR!"

Levi mendorong serta menendang seluruh prajurit yang berusaha menahannya. Sang Raja sedari tadi berteriak keras sambil berlari menyusul sang Pangeran. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Levi menaiki kuda berwarna hitam lalu melaju dengan cepat pergi menuju kerajaan Matahari.

Menyusul sang kekasih yang tengah bertahan.

Kuda melaju dengan sangat cepat. Dengan kecepatan ekstra, pemuda Ackerman menaiki kuda bak orang kesetanan. Melewati hutan-hutan rindang yang menghalangi. Terlihat seluruh pasukan tengah mengejarnya dari belakang.

Ia tetap melaju ke depan. Tak mengidahkan beberapa prajurit yang mengejarnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghindar dari panah sang prajurit. Sangat berbahaya jika dirinya terkena benda runcing tersebut.

Di lain tempat, Eren tengah duduk di halaman Kerajaan. Seluruh penduduk Matahari menatap hukuman yang akan di terima sang Pangeran muda.

Hukum pancung.

Dengan tangan terikat, Eren sudah siap kehilangan kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah, hukuman tetaplah hukuman. Terlihat algojo dengan pedang panjang nan runcing sudah siap memenggal leher sang Pangeran. Eren menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"EREN JAEGER!"

Eren tersentak. Suara orang terkasihi terdengar di gendang telinganya. Levi dengan cepat turun dari atas kuda lalu berlarian menuju bocah berkulit coklat.

"K-kakak?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! PERGI LAH!" Eren berteriak. Sedikit menendang Levi agar lelaki bermata tajam itu pergi dari area pemenggalan.

"TIDAK BOCAH!! AKU AKAN MENJALANKAN HUKUMAN INI BERSAMA MU!"

Eren semakin melebarkan matanya, "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! KEPALA MU AKAN DI PENGGAL!"

"TAK PEDULI! AKU AKAN TETAP BERSAMA MU!"

Pemuda Jaeger menangis. Ia tak sanggup jika harus melihat Kakak kesayangannya tersiksa. Cukup dia saja, cukup.

"L-levi—kembalilah ke Kerajaan Bunga. Menikahlah dengan Putri Petra. Lupakan Aku." Eren terisak. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Walau martabatnya seorang laki-laki tak akan menangis. Namun jika sudah seperti ini, ego akan terkalahkan. Levi pun meneteskan air mata. "Bunga tak akan bisa hidup tanpa matahari, Bocah. Tanpa sinar matahari, bunga itu akan layu. Dan lambat laun akan mati juga. Begitupun Aku. Tanpa kau, Aku pun akan hampa."

Levi tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengecup bibir _soft pink_ milik Eren untuk yang terakhir kali. "Aku siap mati bersama mu."

Pangeran Jaeger tersenyum sembari menangis. "Ayo, mati bersama ku. Kita akan memulai kehidupan baru di lain waktu."

Levi menganggukkan kepala. Lalu menatap sang algojo, "Tolong penggal kepala ku juga."

Sang algojo dengan dua pedang di tangannya mengangguk. Levi dan Eren mulai menunduk. Meregangkan leher mereka agar mudah untuk di tebas. Tangan mereka bertautan. Senyum terpancar di wajah kedua Pangeran.

Raja Bunga datang terlambat. Ketika pedang mulai di ayunkan ke udara, dengan secepat kilat menebas dua leher sekaligus. Levi Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger, mereka telah menjalankan hukumannya dengan tenang. Kepala terlempar di atas tanah. Terlihat senyuman kedua Pangeran yang terpatri jelas, walau sudah di penggal.

Kedua Raja hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Seluruh anggota Kerajaan tak ada yang bersuara. Mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu kepala dua Pangeran telah di penggal. Darah berkumpul di tanah coklat. Cairan merah pekat dari tubuh berbeda bersatu.

Levi Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger. Dua Pangeran yang melanggar peraturan Kerajaan pun tiada. Meninggalkan isakan tangis semua orang. Seluruh rakyat berduka.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Ehehe, yakin mau berhenti baca? Gak mau lanjutin ke bawah? :v**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

Bocah bermata hijau zambrud dengan kulit kecoklatan itu tengah mengkibas-kibaskan buku tulis kearah dirinya. Suhu panas mulai menyerang tubuh yang berkeringat. "Kenapa cuaca hari ini sangat panas?!"

Eren hanya bisa mengeluh. Siapa suruh untuk bermain basket tengah hari bolong macam sekarang. Jean hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Hei jelek. Kau disuruh guru Pixis untuk mengambil beberapa buku di perpustakaan."

" _Sialan_ kau kuda lumping! Ah, kenapa pula si botak itu menyuruhku sekarang." Eren hanya merengut kesal.

Jean semakin tertawa lebar, "Sudah sana pergi. Nanti si botak itu akan menyodok lubang pantatmu dengan kemoceng."

Eren hanya merengut, "Jika si botak itu berani menyodok pantatku dengan kemoceng. Akan ku sodok balik pantatnya dengan spatula Ibu kantin."

Jean Krischtein tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat Eren Jaeger semakin kesal di buat. Pemuda berwajah manis itu bangkit dari kursi super nyaman lalu bergegas pergi menuju perpustakan.

.

Bagi Eren, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang membosankan. Katakanlah jika sosok bocah cerewet itu adalah bocah _ekstrovert._ Tak betah berdiam diri dengan sebuah buku tebal. Ia lebih suka berlarian tak jelas di lapangan sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun.

Eren membuka pintu perpustakaan. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan kacamata tebal mereka tengah membaca beberapa buku. Angin yang keluar dari AC pun menerpa kulit Eren. Ah, tak ada salahnya ia sekedar menyejukkan diri di sini.

Pemuda Jaeger berjalan menyusuri beberapa loker. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian.

"Bunga dan Matahari?"

Eren membuka lembar demi lembaran buku. Melihat beberapa tulisan yang tertera di sana. "Tanpa matahari, bunga tidak akan bisa melakukan fotosintesis untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Dengan kata lain, bunga tak dapat hidup tanpa adanya sinar matahari."

"Dan Aku membutuhkan matahari sekarang."

Suara _baritone_ seseorang terdengar jelas di telinga Eren. Pemuda itu menoleh, terlihat sosok laki-laki dengan badan kekar dan wajah dingin tengah menatapnya. "Aku butuh matahari untuk menerangi bunga ku, Eren Jaeger."

" _Senpai_ , kau bisa kerumah ku nanti untuk melakukan praktek."

"Baiklah. Aku akan kerumah mu nanti. Eren Jaeger." ucap Levi dengan sarkatis.

Bocah dengan tinggi 170 cm itu tersenyum lembut. Menatap _senpai_ tampan di hadapannya. "Kau selalu seperti bunga, Levi _senpai._ Selalu membuat hati ku tentram."

"Dan kau bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinari hatiku, Eren Jaeger."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(Beneran end kok hehe)**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Fanfiksi ini** **sebenarnya saya buat versi Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo). Tapi, saya juga memutuskan untuk membuat versi Riren.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
